Nothing Will Tear Us Apart
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Bert and Lisa had been in love for 18 years. But will it last? The story of Bert and Lisa's engagement and the begining of the Raccoon saga.
1. Chapter 1: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Hey! It's me again! Now I'm here with my next story, and you'll be surprised that this is where it all began. Why? This tale tells the story of Bert and Lisa's engagement! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Raccoons.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Trip Down Memory Lane 

June 19, 2012. It was a very special day for Bert and Lisa Raccoon. It was an exciting day they wouldn't forget. Today was their fifth wedding anniversary!

"Happy anniversary, Lisa!" said Bert happily.

"Happy anniversary, Bert," replied Lisa.

"Oh, think about it," said Bert. "Five years of marriage...eight wonderful children...and a cozy new home in the Evergreen Forest. We've had dozens of crazy adventures for the first five years of our life together. But there was one adventure I promised myself we wouldn't forget..."

"Like what?"

Bert smiled warmly and replied, "The night I proposed to you."

Lisa giggled and said, "Oh, I know--our engagement! Of course, I remember that!"

"And not to mention 18 long years of courtship," said Bert with a laugh.

Lisa went upstairs for a moment. She returned with the wedding album. She said, "Memories like these never go away. Every time I look at these photos it all comes back to me." Opening the book, she continued happily, "And the best part about it is that every photo in this book tells a story. Do you remember our second date?"

"Oh, yes," Bert replied. "That I absolutely remember!"

* * *

Next Chapter: The story begins!


	2. Chapter 2: The Parents Are Coming!

Chapter 2: The Parents Are Coming!

It all started on a beautiful spring morning five years ago...

"It's here! It's here!"

At the Raccoondominum, Bert was overly excited. A letter had just arrived from the city of Metropolis. Ralph said, "What's going on, Bert?"

"My parents wrote me a letter," replied Bert. "Oh, I hope it says they're going to move to the Evergreen Forest any day now!" He tore open the envelope and took out the letter. It said:

_Dear Bert Aloysius Raccoon,_

_It is our great word and honor that we, your parents, are preparing to move to the Evergreen Forest...nah, forget the solemn stuff, let's cut to the chase._

_We hadn't wrote to you in a long time since you moved away, boy! Funny how time flies. Anyway, the reason we wanted to come here is because we found out that you have a girlfriend! It's a good thing your friend Ralph told us about her. I just seem to wonder...does she ever fit the description of "future daughter-in-law"? We'll see you real soon, Bertie!_

_Yours truly,_

_Molly Raccoon_

_P.S. Happy birthday!_

"We didn't know you had parents, Bert," said Melissa.

"You just don't know them!" replied Bert. "They had been part of my everyday life for as long as I can remember. And guess what? They just wished me...a happy birthday!"

Ralph said, "You mean tomorrow."

Bert was stunned. It was the third of April--his birthday wasn't until the 4th. He muttered, "Oh...thanks for reminding me, Ralph." Then he brightened up. "Anyway, once they get here, you'll know they are the greatest mom and dad in town! Especially my mom--she's a great hockey player."

"Your mother plays hockey?" said Ralph, surprised.

"Yes," answered Bert. "And she can play all sorts of good sports as well."

Ralph and Melissa looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Was Bert's mother a real spark? Finally, Melissa said, "Of course, Bert...we'd love to meet your parents...as soon as they get here..."

But Bert was into other things that day. Later that afternoon, Bentley invited Bert to a game of baseball. Surely enough, what Bert didn't know is that April 4th was going to mark the 18th anniversary of the day he and his girlfriend Lisa first met each other. He had hit a home run and was only thinking of his parents when he didn't see somebody walking by the fence surrounding the ballpark. He shouted, "Look out!"

The ball hit that person square on the head. Bert rushed over to the back of the fence and became surprised. It was Lisa! He giggled nervously and muttered, "Oh, uh, hi...Lisa."

"Hey, Bert," replied Lisa, rubbing her head. "And would you please be careful while playing baseball? Somebody out there could get hurt."

"Sorry about that."

Lisa had been Bert's true love for as long as he could remember. She meant to him much more than peanut butter, his favorite food. But then, he wanted to remind her that his parents are coming over to live in the Evergreen Forest. He said, "I just recieved a letter that my parents are coming over today."

"Your parents?" said Lisa.

"Yes," said Bert excitedly. "Oh, wait until you see them--when they move into this forest, they'll be the talk of the town! "

"They are?"

"That's right. You gotta see my mother--she and I have so much in common."

"She plays sports?"

"Yes."

"Eats peanut butter?"

"Uh-huh."

"And is she a real thrill-seeker?"

"You bet your life she is!"

"Wow," said Lisa. "Your parents _do_ sound amazing. I would love to meet them someday."

"Not just 'someday'," replied Bert. "They're as quick as they go--they'll be right here, in this very forest, tomorrow!"

"On your birthday?"

"Of course. If it weren't for that marvelous letter they sent me, they would've made do with the birthday cake."

Lisa laughed. She'd be willing to meet her boyfriend's parents, but are they going to really like her? She wasn't sure, but she knew in her heart that she's going to find out. "_Maybe his mom would be interested in basketball, too,_" she thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: They're here!


End file.
